The Madness Within The Cell
by Sammy246
Summary: After his trial Loki was given a sentence of 600yrs in prison. There he stays slowly descending into madness until finally some one comes to him. But who is it? The story progresses from there but I can't give up to much as it will spoil the story ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Loki woke up screaming.  
No one came, no one had come for over six hundred years.  
The image of Thanos' cruel malicious smile was burned into his mind as though with a hot poker.  
He clawed at his scalp trying to scratch the image away.  
In the cell he was safe from Thanos but he still found a way into Loki's dreams.  
Loki shakily stood up. His shabby clothes hung off his skeletal figure. They were ripped and tattered.  
He made his way around the dingy and dark cell; checking every corner and nook as he went.  
'You could never be too careful. Thanos or The Other could be hiding anywhere.' He thought to himself.  
He found nothing. There had been no one but him in the cell for six hundred years.  
When he had checked everywhere he returned to his corner were he sat hunched. His long overgrown hair fell over him messily.  
'Safe, safe, safe" He repeated again and again; rocking back and forth, back forth.  
He stayed like this for hours. Lost in the dark and sinister labyrinth of his mind.  
He had no idea what time of day it was. There was no windows; the cell was always dark. It was dark, so dark.  
'The dark wasn't safe. No not safe at all. Things could be lurking anywhere.' He thought.  
He hunched up tighter. If he closed his eyes he could see nothing and then nothing could hurt him.  
Before he knew it he had fell into another fitful sleep full of malevolent grins and dark rooms.  
Once again he woke up screaming but this time some one came...

Tell me what you think! Another chapter shall be on its way soon


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know that you liked it!

At first he was curious as to who it was. He crawled over to the door and peeked through a crack.  
Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.  
'What if it was Thanos?'  
He quickly scrabbled back to his corner; pressing himself against the damp wall, trying in vain to blend in with the wall. He whimpered quietly.  
The heavy footsteps came closer and halted outside his door.  
Loki bit down hard on his hand to prevent himself from screaming.  
He was the most frightened he'd been in six hundred years.  
He heard the light jingle of keys and then his door was flung open hard.  
Light flooded into the filthy cell. After so long in darkness the light felt like tiny daggers in his emerald eyes. Eyes that had long since turned dim with madness.  
A large bulky figure stood in the door way.  
Loki pressed himself harder against the wall. The outline of the figure resembled Thanos' form.  
The figure began to advance towards him. He curled up into a ball and cowered not wanting to be hurt again.  
"Brother... What are you doing?" Thor asked shocked at the pitiful sight that lay curled up amongst filth.  
Brother?  
There was someone who had called him that once but he couldn't remember who.  
Loki lifted his head to get a better view of who stood before him. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the new light.  
Thor wrinkled his nose against the smell but still came closer. He crouched down by Loki and lightly put his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki instantly moved away.  
"Loki it's me; your brother." Thor said quietly.  
Loki? Who was Loki?  
Then he remembered; his hand went to his right forearm. He pulled up the frayed sleeve. He traced the letters on his arm, they spelt his name.  
Almost three hundred years ago he had carved this onto his arm when he had started to forget who he was.  
He looked at Thor, his brother.  
"Loki,what happened to you?" Thor said worriedly looking at Loki's arm.  
"I was forgetting." The words were slow and slurred. His voice rough and cracking with disuse.  
"I've come to take you back to Asgard." Thor said.  
What was an Asgard? Loki hoped it was a food. He was so hungry.  
Loki stood up. He swayed shakily on his feet.  
Thor felt a sudden wave of guilt. For six hundred years he had been feasting in the hall; consuming fine meats and delicacies.  
Loki's face was gaunt and hollow. All his bones jutted out sickeningly.  
He so wanted to go with this man who had said he was his brother. He felt safe around him. But there might be Thanos out there.  
"I can't go." Loki whispered in a hoarse voice.  
"Why?" Thor asked.  
"Thanos." Loki said, shuddering at the name.  
"Brother, Thanos was captured long ago." Thor said.  
It pained him so much to see his brother like this. So weak and afraid; the look in his eyes reminded Thor of a deer when it sensed hunters, wild and afraid. But Thor hid it behind a mask so as not to alarm Loki.  
Like a terrified child Loki clung onto Thor's bright red cape and let himself to be led away and out the cell that had been his home for so long...

Hope you liked it and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thor led him thorough the prison corridors. Loki should have known these corridors but he behaved like he had never seen them before.  
He knew something was definitely not right with Loki.  
All the while Loki hung onto Thor's cape as though it were his life source; quietly whispering nonsense to himself. Thor tried to ignore the whisperings but he could take it no longer.  
"What are you saying?" Thor asked.  
"First he brought the fire. Then they laughed. They laughed so hard." Loki muttered, his gaunt face deathly pale.  
Thor had no clue what he was talking about so walked in silence until Loki began to scream.  
"Brother what's wrong?" Thor asked trying to calm him down.  
"Thanos, he's here! He's come for me!" Loki said beginning to scream again.  
"There is no Thanos here." Thor said.  
"He was behind that corner." Loki said, pointing one long pale finger in the direction.  
Thor walked to the wall and checked behind it. As he thought there was nothing.  
He was confused by his brothers new behaviour. He acted as though he were a scared child.  
"Look, there is no one here." Thor said reassuringly."Come, let us go home."  
Home, that word brought the feeling of comfort and safety to Loki's mind so he ceased his screaming and followed Thor although this time he held on tighter.  
Loki continued his rambling but did not scream anymore so Thor thought it would be safe to get gain a faster pace. He was desperate to get Loki to a healer.  
Usually six hundred years would be nothing to a Asgardian but this six hundred years seemed to have affected Loki more than he could have imagined.  
He dreaded taking Loki out into the town but he had to get him to the palace somehow. Imagine the reaction of the people to see their traitor prince so broken.  
He stopped in front of the door that led out the prison.  
"What's our there?" Loki whimpered.  
"Nothing that can hurt you. I promise." Thor said.  
"I can't trust you." Loki said backing away.  
That was when Thor's heart had finally cracked.  
Loki had always trusted him; matter what had happened Loki had always trusted him.  
"Please Loki, I just want to take you home." Thor said.  
Loki so desperately wanted to run back to his dark cell. But against his better judgement he followed Thor into the bright sunlight...

So there it is! Hope you liked it. I'll probably update later today. And remember to tell me what you think.  
(P.S there'll be lots of family feels in the next chapter.)


	4. Chapter 4

As they passed them; villagers muttered to each other. Others ushered their children into the houses.  
Loki was terrified of them. He hated large crowds. They reminded him of the swarms of chitauri soldiers that had laughed at his expense.  
Thor looked at none of them; he just marched straight ahead towards the palace followed closely by his brother.  
Soon they arrived at the large golden pushed open the door and strode in.  
Loki walked timidly in. It was all so big compared to his cell. He wanted to scream but he bit it back.  
"Loki we are home." Thor said.  
"Home." Loki repeated with a tiny smile.  
Half memories came flooding back to him although they seemed fuzzy.  
Thor lead him up the large marble stair case and opened up a door.  
"This will be your room for now. You're old one is getting cleaned." Thor said.  
The room was plain and simple. It contained only a bed and a chair.  
"I'll go and get mother and father." Thor mumbled and left closing the door behind him.  
As soon as Thor left Loki felt his panic begin to rise.  
He was alone.  
Instinctively he went to the corner of the room and sat hunched. His knees pressing into his eyes.  
He was scared. So scared.  
He knew Thor had said Thanos had been captured but he also knew Thanos would stop at nothing to get him. He had failed Thanos and now he had to suffer.  
He had never wanted Midgard. He just did it to escape the pain. The terrible pain.  
The door clicked open. He didn't even lift his head.  
Frigga and Odin stood in the door way looking troubled.  
On their way here Thor had told them about Loki's strange behaviour.  
On seeing her son hunched in the corner, Frigga ran to him.  
This time he looked up. She put her arms around him in a tight hug.  
Unexpectedly, he recoiled and pushed her away.  
"Loki..." She began.  
"You left me!" He shouted, his eyes full of unimaginable pain. "Why did you leave me?!"  
"Loki I tried..." Frigga said horrified.  
"It was dark, so dark." Loki muttered.  
Then he began to rock back and forth feverishly repeating "You left me. You left me."  
Tears began to trickle down Frigga's  
cheeks.  
"Loki please. Listen to me." Frigga said.  
He just carried on rocking back and forth, back and forth.  
Frigga stood up and made her way to Odin. Silently she stood sobbing by him.  
Odin tried this time. He stood awkwardly in front of Loki.  
"Son." He said in a gruff voice.  
Loki ignored him.  
After a meaningful glance from Frigga he crouched down.  
Loki only had to see his face to begin screaming loudly.  
He remembered this man. This was the man who had confined him to the dark. He hated him.  
"Go away!" He yelled.  
Thor stepped in; and crouched down by Loki. Attempting to calm him.  
"Father I think you and mother should leave." Thor said.  
Odin silently nodded and took Frigga's hand.  
They did not say anything but you could see the hurt in their eyes.  
"Loki look they have left. You need to calm down." Thor said reassuringly.  
Loki quieted down.  
"We need to get you cleaned up." Thor said. "I'm going to get a healer to help clean you up.

About an hour later and after many panic attacks Loki stood before Thor looking like his old self.  
The long black tendrils had been cut short and he was no longer covered in black grime.  
But nothing could cover up the thinness. That could take months or even a year to fix.  
Thor had brought a tray full of food up to Loki. At first Loki only sat staring at it.  
"Eat." Thor said indicating to the tray.  
Slowly Loki picked up the fork and tried to scoop up some food but it kept on slipping.  
It had been so long he'd even forgotten how to eat.  
Thor showed him how. Soon Loki got frustrated with the slipping fork and began to eat with his fingers.  
Thor let him; he looked so hungry.  
After a few minutes the tray was empty.  
Thor wanted to ask if he wanted more but thought against it. Too much food at once would make him sick.  
After told Loki that it was time for him to sleep.  
Awkwardly Loki climbed into the bed.  
"If you need anything just call me." Thor said.  
He was about to blow out the candle when Loki said "Don't."  
Of course, Thor had forgotten about Loki's new fear.  
He made sure Loki was comfortable and then retired for the night.  
Loki stayed awake for many hours until he finally drifted off into a disturbed sleep...

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. Expect the next chapter later today or tommorow. I'm on a roll with this story! Also a little question: did this portray emotion well because that's what I'm trying to work on.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor thundered down the corridor and burst into Loki's room. Loki sat up in his bed. He had his eyes screwed shut and his hands pressed over his ears. He was shouting at something loudly to go away.  
"Brother, what is it?" Thor asked alarmed.  
"Tell them to stop laughing!" Loki shouted.  
"Who?"Thor said.  
"Them!" Loki said making a large sweeping gesture with his arm.  
Thor had no idea what to do. He could call his mother but that would alarm him even more.  
He was about to leave to get a healer when Loki abruptly stopped shouting.  
"They've gone." Loki whispered, lying back down.  
"Oh" Was all that Thor could say.  
"Stay with me brother." Loki said.  
He sounded so weak and childlike Thor could do nothing but oblige.  
"Alright. Let me just go and tell Sif everything is fine."Thor said.  
"Sif." Loki repeated, trying to remember who that was. He just couldn't .  
Thor left the room. While he was gone Loki hid under his blankets.  
After a few minutes Thor came came back with a blanket. He lay on the floor next to Loki's small bed.  
"Brother do you remember that game we played by the river?" Thor asked.  
"No." Loki said frowning.  
Thor stayed silent. He just wanted his brother back...

Sorry that its so short. I'll pick up in this later today or tommorow.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Thor woke up before Loki. There had been no more disturbances during the night which he was grateful for.  
He got Loki's breakfast and then waited for him to wake up.  
He slept for a long time; muttering incoherently. Until finally he woke.  
"Good morning brother." Thor said.  
"Morning." Loki mumbled from under the covers.  
"It's time to eat you're breakfast." Thor said.  
At the mention of food Loki's head popped out from the covers. He sat up and Thor passed him the tray.  
In the past Loki would have complained about eating while still in bed ; he'd thought it lazy but now he wolfed down his breakfast quickly  
"Loki, I need to go and get dressed. Will you be fine?" Thor asked.  
Loki simply nodded.  
"I'll come back as soon as I can." Thor said. He spoke slowly as though he were speaking to a child.  
After Thor had left Loki got out of bed. He walked around for a bit, then pulled the chair to the window and basked in the sunlight.  
He had missed the suns glow so much. He wanted to open the window, to feel the breeze he hadn't felt for so long but he didn't dare.  
Thanos might be waiting for him to open the window the he would climb in and take his revenge. The thought itself made Loki shiver with fear.  
He stared out the window to stop himself from entering the maze of his mind.  
He'd learned that his mind was a scary place to be; especially when he was alone.  
He heard light footsteps running outside the door and a high giggle. Followed by heavy footsteps behind them and then Thor shout "No, don't go in there."  
Who ever it was ignored him and pushed open the door.  
A young child who looked to be about five stood in the doorway gaping at the sight before her.  
"Whose that?" She asked.  
She had golden blonde hair that fell loose and electric blue eyes.  
Loki had no idea who she was but did not fear her. He liked children, they were so innocent.  
Thor came up behind her and said "Loki, meet my daughter Torunn."

"Torunn, this is you're uncle Loki." Thor said.  
"Oh" she said.  
Many people had advised him not to tell her of her traitor uncle but Thor could not bear that.  
Of course he only told her the good things and forbade anyone to speak ill of Loki in her presence.  
He would not have his child turned against the Uncle she did not know.  
Boldly, she walked up to him. She looked at him for a moment and then unexpectedly prodded his cheek.  
"Why does he look like that ? Doesn't he eat?" Torunn demanded.  
Thor grimaced and said "He hasn't been well."  
Torunn took a seat on the bed and said "You know that if I don't eat all of my dinner my mother sends me to bed."  
Her mother? Of course. He remembered Sif now.  
"Oh is that so?" Loki said.  
Thor felt his heart soar; that was the the most Loki- ish thing he'd said. Maybe his brother was getting better after all.  
"Yes she does. Have you met my mother?" Torunn asked.  
"Yes I have." Loki said.  
Thor didn't mind Torunn talking to Loki he just didn't want her to witness one of his 'episodes'.  
"Torunn I think I hear your mother calling you." Thor tried.  
She gave him a skeptical look.  
"Father, I don't fall for silly things like that anymore." She said.  
She was far too much like him for his liking.  
"Loki do you mind her being in here?" Thor asked cautiously.  
He shook his head.  
"Alright but as soon as you're uncle wants you to leave you have to leave." Thor said sternly.  
"Okay." Torunn said.  
Thor left them but made sure to leave the door open. Just in case...

Hope you liked it! Do you think it was a good idea to bring Torunn in?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for that late updates but you know with school and homework it's a bit hard to fit it all in. Anyway I made sure I got you guys a chapter today!

Thor was woke again during the night by Loki's piercings screams.  
He silently picked up a blanket and crept out of the room so as not to disturb the sleeping Sif.  
He went to Loki's room. The screams were so loud Thor flinched.  
"Brother, I'm here!"Thor said loudly over Loki.  
Loki didn't stop. Thor guessed he was so used to nobody coming that he didn't notice Thor.  
Thor sat on the bed in front of him so he was in clear vision.  
"Loki I'm here. Please calm down." Thor said firmly. He put a mask of calmness on but inside he was panicking.  
What had Thanos done to make his brother so afraid and broken?  
Loki ceased his screaming.  
"I want it to stop! Make it stop!" Loki yelled.  
Thor's heart broke; he wanted to help his brother but he had no idea how.  
Loki wouldn't let anyone near him other than Thor or Torunn. He had yet to try Sif.  
He had tried to get Loki to see a healer but Loki had screamed himself hoarse.  
Loki was now shivering uncontrollably wether it was from cold or fear he did not know.  
Thor decided that tomorrow Loki would see a healer wether he liked it or not.  
It took a lot of reassurance to make Loki go back to sleep. He was certain that Thanos would appear and take his life.  
Thor sat down on the chair by the window and draped the blanket about himself. After many hours of thinking he fell asleep.

Thor was woken up thrice more that night and by morning his eyes were red and puffy.  
He got Loki his breakfast and then went to fetch a healer.  
He walked into the pristine white healing chambers. He was no stranger to these places. As a child he was always getting hurt by going head first into adventures.  
"Excuse me?" Thor called as there was no one around.  
A young woman came out. Thor had never seen her before; she must have been new.  
"I need a healer to see my brother." Thor said.  
"Loki?" She asked.  
"Yes." Thor said. He was worried she wouldn't come. Loki wasn't exactly popular.  
"Alright, give me a few minutes and I shall be up soon." She said.  
Thor was shocked but nodded.  
He went back up to Loki's room. Loki was still asleep; wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Torunn sat on next to him; prodding his face with a small finger.  
"Why won't he wake?" She asked.  
Thor panicked and raced over. Then he sighed with relief; he was still breathing.  
"Torunn what are you even doing in here?"Thor asked his daughter.  
"I wanted to ask him where he's been and why he missed my birthday." Torunn said innocently.  
This would be hard to explain but Thor had a better idea.  
"Go and ask your mother and she'll explain." Thor said.  
"Okay!" She said and happily skipped away.  
"Loki, you have to wake up now." Thor said gently.  
"I don't want to." Loki complained.  
"Loki, a visitor is going to come and see you." Thor said.  
Loki was instantly awake.  
"I don't want a visitor." He said fearfully.  
"Loki's she is going to help you." Thor said.  
"Help? Why do I need help?" Loki asked confused.  
This was even worse than Thor had thought; Loki thought his behaviour was completely normal.  
Thor thought it was best not to answer that question, he had never been good with explaining. Instead he said "Loki, you have to promise me that you will not scream or shout. Your visitor only wants to help you."  
Loki nodded.  
There was a knock at the door. It was the young healer. She gave Loki a reassuring smile and said "Hello Loki my names Sigyn. I've come to help you get better."  
'Why is everybody saying that? There is nothing wrong with me.' Loki thought.  
Sigyn came closer to him but as soon as she took a step Loki shrank back. Thor could tell he was suppressing a scream.  
"It's okay." She said kindly.  
She asked him a few questions and then checked his eyes.  
She had a troubled look on her face.  
She beckoned Thor to follow her outside.  
"Loki, we're just going to be outside. I just need to tell Thor something important." Sigyn said with a smile.  
When the door was closed Sigyn's worried expression returned.  
"Thor, I'm afraid you're brother is very ill."  
"Can you heal him?" Thor asked hopefully.  
"It is a sickness of the mind not of the body." Sigyn said gravely.  
"Oh." Thor said.  
"I'll do all I can but if he had been left in that cell a week longer he would have descended into complete madness." Sigyn said.  
"Thank you for your assistance." Thor said politely for he knew now that he would never get his younger brother back...

So, tell me what you think. Do you like the plot so far?


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you read to me?" Loki said quietly.  
Thor was not very good at reading but he felt overjoyed. The old Loki had loved reading.  
As a child Loki had spent many hours in the library surrounded by piles of books while Thor was on the training field surrounded by friends.  
"All right." Thor said.  
He left and went to Loki's old room. He pushed open the door; it felt wrong to invade Loki's private space. Everything was as he had left it except that it was coated in a thick layer of dust.  
He quickly grabbed a book and left; closing the door silently behind him.  
Hurriedly, he went back to Loki's current room.  
He sat at the on the end of the bed and opened the book.  
With difficulty he stumbled over the words but Loki did not complain.  
Once he would scolded Thor about how important reading was.  
Then Thor had an idea; he handed the book to Loki.  
"Try to read it." Thor said.  
Loki stared at the page intently.  
"I can't. I can't read it." Loki said.  
One of the things Loki had loved was now lost to him. Maybe with help he could learn to read again but it would take time...

Sorry it's pathetically short but it's really just a filler because...  
(Drum roll)  
Sif's coming to visit! Hmmm... I wonder how that goes?


	9. Chapter 9

There was a tentative knock at the door.  
"Come in." Thor called.  
He had spent the whole afternoon with Loki , trying to teach him to read. He'd only been through a few letters before Loki had gotten frustrated because he had forgotten to read in the first place.  
But now he had calmed down and was gently tracing the letters Thor had written for him.  
The door clicked open. Sif stood nervously in the door. Thor beckoned her in but Loki did not even notice her.  
She wore a red tunic and black leggings. Her jet black hair was tied in a long ponytail.  
When Loki still did not look up she cleared her throat.  
Loki slowly looked up. His eyes were confused.  
"Please don't take me to Thanos." He whimpered, scrabbling backwards.  
"Loki it's me Sif." She said.  
"Sif?" Loki said, wracking his mind.  
"Do you remember me? We played together as a children." Sif asked.  
"Yes, I do." Loki said, recognition dawning on his face. "You hated me! You wanted me gone!" Loki shouted, shocking Sif.  
Unsure of what to do she looked to Thor.  
"Loki, calm down. Remember what I told you." Thor said, placing a large hand on Loki's shoulder.  
Thor had told him that whenever he was scared or frustrated he had to take deep breaths and count. And that no matter what he would never leave Loki again.  
Following his brothers advice he began to take deep breaths.  
When he had calmed down Sif sat down and said "No Loki, I never hated you. You were like my little brother. You still are like my little brother; just because we did not always see eye to eye that does not mean I hated you."  
Loki seemed to relax slightly but still kept his distance.  
"Why did you always want me to go?" Loki asked.  
"I was jealous. Thor always spent so much time with you. I felt left out." Sif sighed.  
Thor reddened slightly. He stood up and shuffled to the door.  
"I'll be in the room next door if you need me." He mumbled.  
"What are these?" Sif asked looking at the papers.  
"I was learning how to read." Loki said. He had come a bit closer now.  
"You forgot?" She said surprised.  
Loki nodded.  
"Oh well, maybe I could help." Sif said.  
Loki sat down next to her.  
She went through the letters, carefully saying them so Loki understood. He repeated them.  
She noticed that every so often his hand would travel to his right arm.  
"Loki, what's in your arm?" Sif said.  
Loki pulled up his sleeve and showed Sif his name.  
Happily he said "I can read it now."  
Sif looked taken a back at the carved letters.  
"Why did you do that?" Sif said.  
"I was forgetting." Loki said as though he was tired of answering that question.  
Sif decided not to press on the matter.  
Then Loki decided to ask the question that had been playing on his mind since he had got back; if Thor wouldn't answer it maybe Sif would.  
"Sif, why does everyone keep saying that I'm ill?"  
Sif was lost for words. She didn't have the heart to tell him; anyway what would she say?  
You're on the brink of complete insanity?  
You've lost your mind?  
You'll never be the same?  
"I don't know Loki." Sif lied.  
"Why won't anybody tell me!" Loki said, unexpectedly erupting into tears. "I just want to know! Do you think that I haven't noticed everybody tip toeing around me; giving me pitying looks." Loki said. He slumped down onto the bed and began sobbing.  
Unsure of what to do Sif pulled him into a tight embrace and stroked his hair as you would do to an upset child.  
Soon his sobbing reduced to a sniffle.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Sif asked.  
Loki nodded, gulping.  
"I must go now but I'll come tommorow." Sif said standing up.  
"Can you bring Torunn?" Loki asked.  
"Of course." Sif said. "I'll go and get Thor now."  
When Sif left Loki went back to practising his letters...

I know it's short! I can't help it!  
Anyway, I hope you liked it and in the next chapter to disrupt the calmness especially for saramagician, Thanos will pay Loki a little visit during the night!  
Also sorry bright watcher it's purely sisterly love. I'm sorry for setting fire to your ships!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I took so long! My chapter a day just went down the drain. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
Warning: Thanos being a meenie in this chapter.

Blackness enveloped him. He sat shivering, not out of cold but of fear.  
He knew Thanos would be back soon; he never left him for long.  
The darkness pressed down and covered him like a burial shroud.  
He wanted to go home, to Asgard.  
But it was to late. He was a coward and he had let go of his fathers spear. Rather than face the consequences he had let go.  
He heard thudding footsteps; it was Thanos. Loki pressed himself into the wall.  
The door swung open and the room was filled with the orange light from the hallway.  
It stung his eyes like a million daggers. Thanos stormed into the dark room; he was angry.  
"Have you made your choice yet?" Thanos bellowed.  
Loki did not answer him.  
Thanos strode over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs.  
"I said, have you made your choice yet?!" Thanos yelled.  
He was growing tired of Loki. He had lasted longer than Thanos had expected.  
"No, I don't want to. I'm not a killer." Loki whispered.  
"Not a killer! You're a frost giant; killing is in your blood!"  
Thanos kicked him hard again.  
Loki let out a shriek as he felt his ribs crack.  
Thanos crouched down.  
"You will destroy Midgard for me." Thanos said quietly.  
With a final kick, Thanos left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
Loki lay curled in a ball and for the first time since he had arrived in this cruel place let out a sob.  
Outside the door, Thanos allowed himself a grin. He had finally broken the trickster.

Loki awoke with a shuddering gasp. The nightmare was fresh in his mind.  
He regretted telling Thor to sleep in his own room.  
After much complaining and grumbling Thor had agreed on the condition that as soon as Loki felt frightened or upset he had to come straight to Thor.  
Loki's had went to his chest, where Thanos had kicked him.  
He still felt the pain of Thanos' heavy boots.  
He wanted to scream, to let his fear out. He wanted to pick up something and hurl it as hard as he could. But he didn't, every time he did so people would force him down and make him drink something that made him drowsy.  
Instead he called "Thor!"  
His voice sounded loud in the silence of the palace.  
He heard footsteps outside his door. The door was thrust open.  
In the dark Loki thought it was Thor but as the figure limped closer Loki realised that it was not Thor.  
Thanos! Loki realised with a shock.  
"Thor!" Loki screamed.  
He had nothing to defend himself with.  
Thanos limped over to him with a mad malicious grin on his face.  
Thanos' face was gaunt and thin. He had lost so much weight but he was still stronger and bulkier than Loki.  
Loki tried to scrabble away from him but Thanos was full if centuries of searing hate.  
He dived at Loki and wrapped his purple hands around Loki's neck. He squeezed tightly.  
Loki tried to push him off but Thanos was too strong.  
"You failed me! You weak pathetic fool!" Thanos spat venomously.  
He pressed harder.  
Loki felt his airways shut completely; his vision began to spin violently.  
"You will pay for failing me!" Thanos screamed madly.  
Loki felt it harder to to remain conscience.  
His head felt unbelievably light. He could feel the blackness tugging at his mind. But before he passed out he heard Thor's thundering footsteps and felt strong hands pulling Thanos' away from his throat...

I hope that destroyed the calmness enough for you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the 11th chapter. Don't worry!  
Odin and Frigga are still alive. They've been giving Loki some space.  
Thor is king but Odin and Frigga still live there.

Thor grabbed Thanos by the shoulders and pulled him back.  
How did Thanos escape?  
Thor himself had appointed the best and strongest guards to guard Thanos.  
Loki lay sprawled out on the bed unconscious. He would be fine physically but Thor now feared the worst for his sanity.  
"Guards!" Thor called.  
Thanos was putting up a large struggle; he kicked his legs and waved his fists.  
Maybe this had been Thanos's escape. He was due to be executed in the morning.  
Just when Thor had managed to tackle Thanos to the ground, the guards burst through the door and helped him.  
Thanos lashed out wildly at them; clawing and punching.  
Finally one of them managed to knock Thanos unconscious, with a hard knock from the butt of his sword.  
They all stood there panting and looking at Thanos' body, until the two guards dragged him back clumsily to his cell.  
Thor thought about going to see how Thanos escaped but he thought he'd better attend to Loki first.  
He checked his neck first. There were large purple bruises around his neck like a necklace.  
There was no serious damage done Thor decided. He straightened Loki up and gently placed his head on the pillow, then he covered him with a blanket.  
When he looked comfortable Thor quietly closed the door behind him and marched down the dark corridors to the darkest depths of the palace...

When Thor reached Thanos' cell he saw that Thanos was securely locked up.  
"What happened?"Thor asked the guard.  
"I don't know." The guard said; massaging his temple.  
Thor was confused. He suspected sorcery but magic was impossible in this cell.  
Anyway it did not matter. Thanos' plan had failed and he would be executed in the morning.  
Thor made sure the cell was completely secure and then made his way to Loki's room.  
He made himself comfortable in the chair and then fell into a troubled and fitful sleep.

Loki heard a rustling noise near his ear. He woke suddenly, Thanos was back.  
He had come to get him!  
Loki began to shout maniacally. Someone with long black hair was leaning over him, trying to calm him down.  
"Loki, calm down please! I'm not Thanos! Thor sent me to heal you." A desperate voice said pleadingly.  
Loki was so worked up that he did not hear her.  
"Thor!" He screamed.  
Blindly he struck out at the woman in his room.  
She stood shocked for a moment and the gritted her teeth and carried on trying to calm Loki.  
After calling many times for Thor, Loki gave up and hunched into a ball.  
"He's left me again. He promised he wouldn't leave me!" Loki sobbed.  
Sigyn the healer walked quietly as she could towards him.  
"Loki... It's me Sigyn." She said gently.  
"He left me." Loki whispered.  
"No, he hasn't. He's just attending to some business. He will be back for you. I promise." Sigyn said reassuringly. She was forbidden to tell Loki of Thanos' execution; Thor wanted to do that himself.  
He looked up at her.  
His eyes were red and puffy; they were wild like a caged animal.  
She held out her hand to him. Slowly he took it and heaved himself up.  
When he was settled; Sigyn went to the bathroom.  
On her cheek was a large blueish bruise.  
She sighed; this would be hard to cover up. She straightened out her hair and then stepped back into Loki's room.  
He lay curled on his bed clutching a book to his chest.  
Sigyn sat down next to him.  
"My mother read them to me as a child." Loki said quietly, handing the book to her. It was full of children's story's.  
Sigyn took the book from him and flicked through it.  
"Shall I read you it?" Sigyn asked.  
Loki nodded his head.  
Sigyn began to read to him.  
Halfway through Loki began to fall asleep.  
Before he fell asleep Sigyn heard him whisper.  
"I want my mother."  
She quietly placed a blanket over him and went to fetch Thor.

I'm actually done now! In the next chapter Loki is going to use his magic to let Thor see his memories of Thanos. Argh!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! To compensate I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far!

"Loki, what did he do to you?"Thor said desperately.  
He needed to know what Loki was so terrified of.  
Loki shook his head. Ever since Thanos' attack Loki had withdrew inside himself. He refused to talk or even to eat. He stayed in his room all day staring at the wall.  
"Alright you don't have to tell me but please eat something." Thor pleaded.  
A tray of food sat untouched before Loki.  
"Loki, please!" Thor said.  
He still did nothing; only stared at the blank wall in front of him.  
Exasperated Thor stood up and stormed out the room.  
He returned a few minutes later with Frigga walking unsurely behind him.  
As she saw her younger son she let out a gasp of shock.  
His face was eerily pale; there were dark ink like smudges under his glassy green eyes.  
He sat huddled on his bed with his long arms wrapped around himself.  
Frigga restrained herself from running to him; she was still unsure of how he would react to her.  
"He won't eat or talk or do anything!" Thor said frustrated.  
Of course, Frigga knew this; she had been asking and fretting about Loki everyday.  
At the sound of Thor's voice Loki's head slowly turned towards them.  
He looked at Frigga blankly and then his eyes widened with recognition.  
"Mother." He whispered.  
It was the first time he had spoken in days.  
Frigga rushed towards him, all uncertainty gone. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and stayed like that for many moments.  
She couldn't remember the last time Loki had called her mother. When she looked at him even now she saw her green eyed baby.  
"What's happened to you my son." Frigga whispered sadly to herself.  
"Mother could you get him to eat? He hasn't eaten in days." Thor said.  
"I'll try Thor; but go and rest now." Frigga said kindly.  
She could see the dark circles of worry under Thor's eyes. He had been trying so hard. Running a kingdom and looking after your sick brother was not easy. And still he made sure he spent time with Torunn everyday.  
Frigga had wanted to help so badly but Loki had not wanted her anywhere near him.  
Thor tiredly trudged out the room.  
"Shout if you need me!" He called.  
"Loki I need you to eat." Frigga said kindly but firmly.  
"I don't want too." Loki said.  
Frigga looked around for something to bargain with.  
She saw the book that sat on the bedside table and smiled.  
She remembered the days when Loki was a young child; he would sit curled up on her lap and she would read to him in front of the fire.  
She picked up the book and Loki said  
"Can you read me it?"  
She had found her bargaining tool.  
"Only if you eat something." Frigga replied.  
Loki pouted but still picked up the tray.  
He picked at the food; flicking it around the plate.  
"Loki..." Frigga said sternly.  
Grudgingly, Loki scooped up some food with his fork and placed it in his mouth.  
After a few mouthfuls he put the fork down.  
"I don't want anymore." He said.  
Frigga wanted to argue but forcing him to eat would not ease his condition. At least he had eaten something.  
"Can you read now?" He asked.  
"Of course." Frigga began to read from the book.  
Loki listened intently; although every now and then he would glance around. As if expecting to be attacked.  
Just before Frigga finished reading Loki said quietly "I love you mother."  
Frigga wept as she hugged her lost son...

The next morning when Loki had awoken, his mother was still there.  
She was asleep on the chair by his bed.  
He was used to Thor being there. Usually he would lie awake and listen to Thor's rumbling snores.  
He wanted to get up but was too afraid. Thanos could get him if Thor was not here. Thor wasn't scared of Thanos; Thor had promised to protect Loki.  
But Thor had said Thanos was dead but Loki knew better. Thanos would always plague his every moment of life.  
While he was thinking he drifted back to sleep.  
The chitauri laughter rang in his ears. It sounded like metal being sharpened.  
Thanos grin flashed in his mind and then blackness.  
Loki sat bolt upright; screaming as though he was being chased by every beast in the nine realms.  
Frigga jolted awake and shouted for Thor. He was the only one who could control Loki when he got like this.  
Frigga tried to quiten him but Loki carried on shouting and screaming.  
Soon she heard Thor's loud footsteps as he crashed into the room.  
"Mother, leave." Thor commanded.  
Frigga hurriedly left the room.  
Thor sat down in front of Loki and said "Loki, it's me Thor. I need you to calm down. You are safe."  
Thor had found this was the best way to calm him when he was distraught.  
After a few minutes Loki calmed down.  
"Thanos." He mumbled.  
What had Thanos done to his brother too make him like this?  
"Loki, what did Thanos do to you?" Thor asked.  
Loki shook his head, indicating that he couldn't tell him.  
Silently , he held out his hand to Thor.  
"Brother what are you doing..." Thor said.  
Loki said nothing but indicated for Thor to take his hand.  
Uncertainly, Thor places his hand in his brothers.  
Suddenly, it felt as though his body was being ripped apart.  
Everything around him began to swirl into a mixture of colours.  
Then he was in a dark place. It surrounded him like a labyrinth. Large black wall towered over him.  
Grey smoke curled around his boots.  
Where was he?  
Suddenly Loki appeared out the dark and beckoned Thor to follow him through the dark maze.  
Then it dawned on Thor; he was in Loki's mind...

I know that I said Thor would see Loki's memories in this chapter! But I'm tired and its nearly 11 o clock! And if I'm tired then I'll rush and the story won't be good!  
I'll update as soon as I can! Thank to all readers for your continuing support! *Yawn*


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Thanos being mean (again)

Loki's mind was a frightening place; frightening enough to scare the Thunderer.  
He was surrounded by walls and the darkness pressed in on him.  
Screams echoed from all around him.  
He couldn't believe that this was his brother mind. No wonder he was so terrified all the time.  
Loki almost glided down the dark passageways; Thor followed him apprehensively. Black and grey mist enveloped them.  
"Loki where are you taking me?" Thor asked.  
Loki replied bluntly "You wanted to see what Thanos did."  
Thor feared where Loki was going to take him.  
Soon they arrived at a crossroad; they both looked the same, dark and foreboding.  
Loki stopped for a moment and then took the one on the left.  
The passage opened up to a dimly lit chamber. Thanos sat upon a black throne.  
Loki sat bound in chains before him.  
Thor quickly looked to the Loki next to him. His face looked full of fear.  
The Loki in chains hung his head and sat slumped. His face was covered in cuts and bruises.  
"I learned a new spell today trickster, would you like to see it." Thanos said in a rumbling voice.  
The other Loki weakly shook his head.  
"I'm sure you'd find it most interesting." Thanos said with a cruel smile.  
He whispered a spell and Loki fell to the ground clutching his heart.  
He screamed in agony and his whole body racked with pain.  
The screams sent a trickle of cold sweat down Thor's spine.  
He looked to the Loki beside him; his eyes were tightly shut and he shook with fear.  
"Loki make it stop!" Thor shouted.  
"You have to see!" Loki said through gritted teeth.  
The other Loki continued to scream and Thanos let out a mirthless laugh.  
Thor wielded Mjolnir and charged at Thanos but the hammer went straight through him.  
"They are memories."Loki reminded Thor.  
The image began to flicker until the darkness descended and a new memory came into view.  
This time Loki was curled up on a damp floor. His chest was covered in green and purple bruises.  
Hi chest heaved as he let out a silent sob.  
Thor wanted to run and comfort him but the real Loki held him back.  
The memory shifted again.  
This time they were in a light room. Loki was once again chained, Thor noticed that it was the type of metal that stopped the person in them from using magic.  
Thanos was angry this time; he stomped about the room shouting at Loki.  
"What will it take to break you!" Thanos shouted as he did so Thanos conjured up a fireball at hurled it at Loki.  
It hit his arm and he screamed. Fire was extremely painful to Jotunns.  
Thanos strode over to Loki and struck him hard across the face. Loki's nose began to pour blood.  
Thor was horrified, his brother, his little brother, reduced to nothing and he'd let it happen.  
He should have been looking for him when he fell from the Bifrost; instead he just accepted it. And Loki had payed the price.  
The image flickerd again to show another scene, each more horrifying than the last.  
All the while Loki stood with his eyes tightly shut. He didn't want to see them again. He saw them each night in his nightmares.  
It came to the final memory, the day before New York.  
Loki knelt before a vast sea of chitauri warriors.  
They laughed and mocked at his bruised and beaten body.  
Thanos was trying to humiliate him and was succeeding.  
"This is what the Asgardians call powerful, a pathetic creature like this. If this is what the Aesir are like we can surely beat the mortals!" Thanos boomed.  
The chitauri crowd shouted their agreement and raised their weapons.  
"The next day I gave in and arrived on Midgard; you know the rest from there." Loki said, waving away the image and leading Thor through a dark passage.  
"Loki, I'm so sorry..." Thor said.  
Loki held up one long hand to silence him. "What's done is done."  
He sounded so much more rational in his mind than he did when he spoke aloud.  
The labyrinth began to spin; dark shadows lunged at him and the screams became increasingly louder. It wasn't until now he had realised that they were Loki's screams.  
He closed his eyes against the horrors and when he opened them he was back in Loki's room.  
He felt completely mortified, his brother had been through more than Thor could imagine.  
He now understood the pain and fear in Loki's eyes. Understood why he woke up screaming every night...

So there it is! I'll update again as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter 14

There was a timid knock on the door.  
Thor was still horrified with what he had seen in Loki's mind.  
"Come in." He said in almost a whisper.  
Frigga bustled into the room carrying a large pile of books.  
"I um... I brought these for Loki." She said.  
Loki had once again withdrew inside himself and sat rocking back and forth continually. He was murmuring incoherently.  
Frigga noticed Thor's expression.  
"What happened?" She asked concerned.  
"Mother, it was horrible. Why didn't we listen to him?" Thor said.  
"Thor, what are you talking about?" Frigga said placing the books down.  
"Why?!" Thor shouted as he stormed out the room; slamming the door behind him. Loki flinched at the noise.  
Thor was so angry, not angry at his mother but at him self. He should have looked for Loki. Tried to help him. Tried harder to persuade his father to listen to Loki.  
But he didn't, he was too busy thinking of how Loki had betrayed them not vice versa.  
He thought this as he stormed down the corridor.  
He walked into his room; he was in such a foul mood that he didn't even notice Sif sitting on the bed.  
'I should have gone to find him.' A voice said in the back of his head.  
He let out a shout of frustration and punched hard at the wall.  
His fist went straight through the wall, leaving a large hole in the shape of Thor's fist.  
"Thor, your temper tantrums never got you far did they. " Sif said, raising one skeptical eyebrow.  
Thor slumped down on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
"What is it Thor?" Sif said calmly.  
"I saw it Sif. I saw what happened to Loki. And I should have helped him." Thor said distressed.  
"Thor, there was nothing you could have done. What were you to do? Jump off the Bifrost after him?" Sif said.  
"You don't understand what he went through." Thor said.  
"Well tell me then." Sif said.  
Thor hesitated and then told Sif everything that he saw.  
By the end of it Sif's face was ashen.  
"Oh" was all she could muster.  
The door was burst open and Torunn bounced in the room. Her golden hair was full of twigs and she had dirt smeared across her plump cheeks.  
"Father, father I built a house in the court yard out if twigs and leaves." She said excited. "Come and see it!"  
"Torunn, your father is..." Sif began.  
"It's fine Sif, I'll go." Thor said standing up to go with Torunn.  
He took her small hand in his large one and let her lead him to her creation.  
All the while Loki's memories flashed vividly.  
"Come on father, faster." Torunn said.  
Soon they were looking at Torunn's house. It was a large pile of twigs with leaves scattered on the top. It had an opening just large enough for Torunn to fit through.  
"It's wonderful." Thor said half heartedly.  
"I know it is!" Torunn said proudly.  
"Father, lets play a game!" Torunn declared. "You be the bigglesnipe and I'll be warrior."  
Thor spent the rest of the afternoon chasing after Torunn but all the while his thoughts were on Thanos...

I hope you liked it; I thought it would jut be nice to see a small insight into Thor's life.( I know it was a bit random but I was stuck for ideas!) In the next chapter expect a visit from Odin (I hope he's read some parenting books!)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I took so long but I've honestly been really busy! Anyways...

Odin thudded down the corridor.  
"I demand to see Loki!" He boomed.  
He had been trying to visit Loki for a while now but Thor had always put it off saying that it would damage Loki even more.  
But Odin couldn't wait any longer; he thought that maybe, just maybe he had found a cure for Loki.  
He flung the door to Loki's room wide open.  
Thor sat on the end of his bed with his mouth agape at the sudden bang.  
Loki only had to take one look at Odin to begin screaming.  
"You left me!" He screeched.  
He repeated this again and again until Odin thought his head was going to burst.  
He thought that it might have been a better idea to seek Thor out in private. But the need to see his seconds sons face was too great and Thor had been right; coming here had only made Loki hate him more.  
"Thor I must urgently speak to you." Odin said in a pleading voice that Thor had never heard him use before.  
In truth Odin had wanted to speak to Loki; he didn't care about what, he just wanted to talk to him but now that was obviously not possible.  
"Father please, not now." Thor said, trying to hush Loki.  
Although the words were not harsh, they stung Odins heart. He felt so useless watching this pitiful scene.  
A scene he had caused.  
Odin stepped out the room and closed the door lightly behind him.  
Inside Loki screams were beginning to die down and Thor's frantic voice grew gentler.  
He waited until the room was completely silent and then cleared his throat just loud enough to signal to Thor that he was still there.  
Thor stepped out the room and said  
"Father can't this wait? It's just that Loki..." Thor began before Odin cut him off.  
"Thor I've found a cure for Loki..."

I know it's REALLY short but guess what?  
I was standing around when a sudden wave of ideas hit me and I was like wow!  
I've got so much planned for these next few chapter but of course I can't tell you them but we've got a journey to hel and the ultimate sacrifice (made by whom you ask)  
Aghhhhh! I'm so excited!


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.  
Taking care of Loki had clearly taken its toll on Thor. Heavy circles surrounded his eyes and his face was lined with stress and tiredness.  
Odin felt a hard pang of guilt.  
"I have found something that can cure Loki's mind." Odin said.  
Thor's eyes lighted with happiness and shone with hope.  
"But..."  
Thor's smile dropped and was replaced by that frustrated and frantic expression he wore so often now a days.  
"Tell me father. I'll do anything." Thor said his voice desperate.  
"It is in the realm of Hel and in the possession of Hela. Hela has the only plant ever to grow in Hel. One leaf or petal from that flower would completely restore Loki's sanity." Odin said sadly.  
It was a well known fact that Hela despised Loki even if he happened to be her father.  
"Then I shall go to Hel and get it, no matter what it costs." Thor said determined.  
"Thor, I was thinking that I should go. Besides you need to rule Asgard and Loki lets no one look after him but you." Odin said.  
"No, I will go. You can take care of Asgard and mother or Sif can look after Loki." Thor said, already his plan was forming inside his head.  
Odin sighed; he had wanted to do this for Loki. It might have been the one thing he had done right. But Thor was right and Odin knew it.  
He was not the strong man he used to be; he was now an old, weak man nearing the end of his life.  
He had wanted to make amends with Loki before he saw the great halls of Valhalla.  
"I'll go and pack some supplies and then I'll go." Thor said.  
"You could wait until morning." Odin suggested.  
"Loki has suffered long enough. I'll go now."Thor said, already turning to leave.  
"At least explain to Loki." Odin said.  
Thor never changed; he always charged head first into things without thinking about it first unlike Loki who carefully calculated everything.  
"Okay." Thor said opening the door to Loki's room.  
Inside Odin caught a glimpse of Loki. He sat cross legged on the floor; he was apparently talking to some one, although there was no one else on the room.  
That was all he saw before the door was closed in him. He was going to tell Frigga until he decided against it.  
What if the flower would not work?  
It would be better not to get her hopes up. Especially when it concerned Loki.  
And so he walked down the passage way with his shoulders slumped at the burden he carried.  
Inside the room Thor was trying to explain to a sobbing Loki were he was going.  
"You promised you would leave me!" He shouted.  
"But... Loki this plant it can make you better." Thor said trying to reason with him.  
"I'm not ill!" Loki screamed.  
"Loki, I'm going wether you like it or not." Thor said firmly."I'll get mother to look after you. You like mother don't you? And if mother thinks you're behaving yourself maybe she'll let you see Torunn." Thor said, he was using the voice ye used when bargaining for Torunn to do something she didn't want to.  
With a sigh, Loki gave in.  
"You have to come back like the last was so dark and cold." Loki said, beginning to brick back and forth.  
Thor had realised he did this when he was frightened or remembering something frightening.  
"Loki you have nothing to be afraid of. I promise you with all my heart that I will come back for you." Thor said.  
After explaining to Loki he said his farewells to Sif and told Torunn that he was going on a short holiday and would bring back a present for her.  
Torunn had at first pouted but them lightened up at the mention of a present.  
He then packed his bag and hit the road to Hel...

I hope you liked it! I might update later in the day (no promises!)  
I know the flower thing is typical but what can I say...


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you like this chapter! Review if you do!  
He stood at the large foreboding gates of Hel. They were made out of twisted black iron that shaped the grotesque image of skeletons wound together.  
Where the idea of Hel being full of fiery plains came from Thor did not know. Hel was a large barren wasteland; the ground was rock hard and covered in a sandy dust.  
Although it was day the sky was a inky black with no clouds; the sun was a deep crimson colour like a demons eye glaring down on Thor.  
Pearly white spirits roamed around aimlessly, not heading anywhere in particular; just gliding around in circles.  
Thor could see Hela's palace in the distance; it stood tall and proud, towering over the spirits.  
He began to move quietly, not wanting to disturb the spirits as they were attracted to anything living.  
He walked up the long winding path that led to the palace; planning what he would say to Hela in his head.  
The path seemed to go on forever, he was sure that the path was growing longer and longer with each step that he took.  
He was hot, tired and frustrated but he had to keep on going, for Loki...  
Just when he was thought that the path was ending it suddenly morphed into a much longer path that stretched on for miles.  
Hela could be just as infuriating as Loki could. Finding joy in other people's frustration.  
"Hela stop this foolishness now! Or I swear I will hit you will Mjolnir!" Thor shouted at his niece, knowing that she could hear him even though she was far away.  
He knew that he would not really hit her, despite her family 'issues' she was still his niece.  
In a black flash Hela stood before him.  
"Oh, Uncle Thor you are no fun at all." Hela said, sounding far to much like her father for his liking.  
Even now her face still shocked him.  
The living side of her face was reasonably pretty. High cheekbones, an emerald eye that twinkled with mischief. Plump red lips, smiled at him. One side of her head had long sleek black hair that hung down her back.  
The other half of her face was grey and withered. Her empty eye socket was a black hole and her mouth was withered and twisted. A few wisps of grey hair hung loosely from her dead scalp.  
Now that he was king maybe he could lift her curse and bring her back to Asgard. Nobody deserved this fate not even Hela.  
To be hated by all, never to be loved and to spend an eternity in Hel alone with no company.  
He would decide on this when he got back to Asgard.  
"Hela I need..." Thor began.  
"I know what you desire and the answer is no. I'm sick of people always asking for things. Hela bring my sister back to life. Hela can you bring my horse back to life! Hela can you do this? Hela can you do that?!  
Well maybe just maybe I want something for a change! Maybe I want someone to talk to!" Hela shouted, panting hard from her rant.  
Thor's heart broke for her. She was so young to have a burden this large heaved upon her shoulders. It was in times like this that he doubted in his father. Hela had only been a small child similiar to the age of Torunn when she was cast down into Hel. Loki had been so distressed by this he was a broken man for years until finally he just learnt to live with it although he thought about her all the time.  
He decided that yes,he would bring her back to Asgard. Maybe she could help Loki get back to his old self. They were alike in so many aspects.  
"Hela please. You're father needs it more than you can imagine." Thor pleaded.  
"I'll think about it..."Hela said.  
"Hela, do you want to come back to Asgard?" Thor blurted out.  
Hela's mask of coldness dropped and was replaced by shock.  
"Y- you want me to come to Asgard?" She asked her voice small with shock.  
"Yes Hela, I want you to come back to Asgard with me." Thor said, holding out his hand to her.  
"Really?" She asked her face slowly lighting up.  
"Yes Hela." Thor said seriously.  
Then she did something unexpected; she ran to Thor and hugged him tightly...

So there it is! I hope you liked and and for once I thought I'd end it on a happy note. Also I thought it would be nice to show a nice side to Hela.  
(For some reason I have a soft spot for villains) Anyway I'll probably update tommorow!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it's late and short!  
P.s I haven't based Hela on the comics. I've written her from when she was young and not full of hate!

"Ummm..." Thor said.  
Hela suddenly realised what she was doing and let go of her uncle.  
"Sorry." She said embarrassed.  
But she could help but be excited. Her entire life had been spent in the barren and deserted land of Hel; with not a single person to talk to.  
But to go to Asgard...  
The colour, the sound and the warmth and best of all there'd be people!  
Lots of people, all talking and laughing. She couldn't wait.  
"Hela..." Thor said, distracting her from her happy thoughts.  
"Oh, yes the flower. I'll take you there now." Hela said making her way up the path that had now shortened to its original length.  
Thor followed her and thought about how Loki was doing. He hoped that his mother and Sif were coping well.  
"Well here we are." Hela said gesturing to the large black doors that stood before them.  
They were made of a black wood that was as dark as night itself. Thor now understood the term 'at deaths door.'  
Hela pushed the heavy doors open with surprising strength.  
The place inside was an exact imitation of Asgard palace except of being made of polished alabaster it was made of a shining black stone.  
The dark likeness made Thor feel uncomfortable and even a bit nervous.  
Hela led him up many dark corridors and staircases until they arrived in a small room covered in dust.  
"The only flower ever to grow in Hel." Hela said pointing to a small case.  
The case was a small cube made of thick glass. Inside it was a single stem with a small tightly closed bud at at the top.  
"That's it." Thor said disappointed.  
He had been imagined something a lot more spectacular. Either way he did not care asking as it would cure Loki.  
"So we just have to take a petal off take it back to Asgard and give it to Loki?" Thor said.  
"Umm... Thor it's not so simple." Hela said biting her lip.  
"How?" Thor said dreading the answer.  
"To open the bud the flower requires a life..."

Oooh suspense! Just who's life will be taken? Tell me who you think!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry for taking so long!

"A life?" Thor repeated slowly staring at the flower.  
"I'm sorry." Hela said, guiltily, although it had not been her who had encased the flower.  
"You see my predecessor encased the flower. Using the darkest of magics, he placed a curse on the case so that it would only open if it gained a life." Hela explained.  
"Why?" Thor asked, wondering why anyone would do such a thing.  
"He was Surt." Hela said simply.  
Of course, Surt the destroyer of all. He had a soul that was as black as the night itself. Before he had been vanquished he enjoyed making everyone's life a misery. This was most likely one of his acts of cruel ness.  
"You are in charge of death. Can't yo do anything?" Thor asked desperately.  
"I'm afraid I can't. Who's life can I possibly offer when everybody here is dead except for you and I." Hela said.  
"Then let it take my life." Thor said, hastily.  
"No, you can't." Hela said.  
Thor looked at her confused. Why did everything have to have complications. It was although the whole of entire nine realms was working against him; all he wanted to do was help his brother.  
"You can't give you're life. Who will take the flower to Loki." Hela said.  
"You will." Thor said.  
"You forget that I can't enter Asgard. You can thank your father for that." Hela said.  
Thor felt like screaming his frustration out at the sky, he wanted to hit something so hard it shattered but he reined his anger.  
He sat down on the dusty floor with his head in his hands.  
"What am I to do then?" Thor sighed.  
Hela thought for a moment. "Summon your father, he can take the flower to Asgard and you can give your life." Hela said bluntly.  
She spoke of death so casually, as though a life meant nothing but then again her whole life was spent with the dead.  
"Yes,I'll do that." Thor said getting to his feet.  
He looked up to the sky and bellowed  
"Father I summon thee. I need your help!"  
In Asgard:  
"Loki, just speak to me." Odin said, sadly.  
Loki lay in his bed cocooned in blankets. Only his pale face stuck out; he lay still, staring at the wall. He had been like this since for days. He wouldn't eat, sleep or talk. He just stared.  
Frigga had left the room to get Loki some food and Odin had slipped in.  
"Loki please..." Odin pleaded.  
But Loki's eyes remained blank.  
It was then he heard Thor's call.  
'I need your help.'  
Odin sighed and looked down at Loki in his cocoon.  
He stopped down and kissed his forehead gently. Loki didn't even flinch;the action went unregistered.  
"I will always love you my son. No matter what." Odin said and then strode toward the Bifrost.  
Back in Hel:  
Thor's voice echoed loudly in the quiet palace.  
There was a flash of a a bright golden light and then it was gone.  
The image remained imprinted on Thor's eye and he blinked it away. Hela too was blinking rapidly, she had stumbled back slightly.  
Odin stood before them both. He looked tired and his shoulders sagged with age.  
Hela regarded him with hostility and coldness.  
"Father we have a problem..." Thor said.

So that's it for today! Now there's three people there but who's life?  
Moo ha ha ha ha!  
I'll update soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you like this chapter! I have a flashbacks in store.

Odin stood,listening, while Thor explained the situation to him. All the while Hela glared deathly daggers at him.  
"So you are planning to give your life?" Odin asked.  
Thor nodded solemnly.  
"I can't allow it. I won't allow it." Odin said.  
He had already lost one son to madness and he would not lose another. But then he thought 'Loki was lost long before that.' Loki had been lost the day Odin told him about his heritage.  
His old mind flashed back to that day in Jotunheim.  
He was covered in blood and his eye stung madly. His whole body radiated resentment towards the Jotunns. He stamped his way through the ice and snow.  
He was so tired he just wanted to lie down and sleep but he thought of the child that eagerly awaited his return in Asgard. Thor's young sweet face arose in his mind.  
He was only a year old; plump rosy cheeks, big blue eyes and shining golden hair.  
Then there was his wife,Frigga, who was caring and compassionate. She was his guide; stopped him from being to harsh and had helped him blossom into a fair and just king.  
Why hadn't he listened to her? She had wanted to tell Loki from the start.  
He decided although he was exhausted and drained that he had to get back to them, whatever the cost. He walked past the ruins of a temple. The once beautiful architecture lay in rubble on the cold ground. The shining stone was coated with a thin layer of crisp snow.  
A loud wail rose up against the icy silence. Intrigued, he strode into the ruined temple. It took a moment for his eyes...no eye, to adjust to the darkness. He had still to accustom to the loss if his eye.  
Rocks in a variation of shapes and sizes lay scattered on the cracked mosaic floor.  
He moved around trying to find the source of the the wailing, when he came across a small bundle lying in between the rocks.  
It looked so small and fragile lying there although it certainly had a strong set of lungs as it wailed as loudly as a bigglesnipe.  
He picked him up and examined the markings on his blue skin,the markings of a royal. This thing, this child was a son of his enemy Laufey; left here to die of starvation.  
His walls of resentment and exhaustion washed away and he felt a sudden wave of pity and love for the forsaken child.  
He would take him back to Asgard and raise him as his own. He was to be named Loki.  
"Father." Thor said, arousing Odin from his thoughts. He shook his shoulder gently with strong hands.  
"You need to take the flower back to Jotunheim." Thor said.  
The boy was just as stubborn as he was, even more sometimes.  
"No I will not." Odin said, shaking Thor's hand off his shoulder.  
"But... Loki." Thor said, confusion arising on his face.  
"You have a child, Thor, a kingdom and a great future before you. I will give my life and you can go back to Asgard." Odin said.  
"I won't let you father." Thor argued.  
Odin shoulders sagged and his face grew weary.  
"My life is done Thor. I have lived longer than I could have hoped to. Please, let me do one thing right for Loki." Odin pleaded.  
"That's not true. You have done many thing right for Loki." Thor said.  
"No, I did what I believed was right and all my decisions backfired because of my own stubbornness." Odin said.  
Deep in his heart he knew that his father was right. But he could not let him go so easily. This man had raised him, taught him to hold his first sword.  
Thor opened his mouth to speak but Odin silenced him with a hand.  
"There shall be no more arguments. You will take the flower back." Odin said firmly.  
Thor nodded mutely, he was not happy about the decision but he knew Odin to be right.  
Odin turned to Hela and her deathly glare increased.  
"You are so like your father." He said hoarsely.  
"So I've been told." Hela said coldly.  
"Child, I know I have wronged you greatly. And I ask you, no I beg of you, can you grant forgiveness on a dead man." Odin continued.  
Hela emotions were in conflict with one another. This man was her grandfather but he had also been the one to imprison her in this foul realm.  
At last, she nodded and said quietly "I forgive you and may you be carried to Valhalla swiftly."  
Odin face lit up and he embraced her. Next he turned to Thor.  
"Thor my son, you have been the best son I could ask for. When you get to Asgard tell you're mother I love her very much and Torunn too. Tell her about me when she grows up. Please, don't let her forget me." Odin said gruffly.  
A single tear streaked down Thor's face."I won't father, I promise I won't let her forget."  
"And tell Loki what I have done for him in the hope to gain his forgiveness for I have wronged him. Tell him that I always loved him regardless of what he thinks." Odin's voice was now hoarse with emotion.  
He had never been good at expressing his emotions, he wanted to run to Thor; tell him he loved him and he didn't want to die. He wanted to see Loki get better and Torunn grown up but he could not find the words.  
Instead, he said " I'm ready."  
Hela stepped forward out of the shadows and laid a cold hand on the case. She began to chant in a snakelike raspy voice.  
A small portal began to open next to the case until a blinding white, gaping hole hovered above the ground.  
"Will it hurt." Odin asked.  
"Not at all." Hela reassured him.  
"Thor, I love you, my son." He said, and with that he stepped into the bright white light...

Oh no! Odin's gone!  
Well I hope you enjoyed this, tell me if you did (all you secret readers!)  
And another chapter will come soon.  
P.S. Well done lederra.


	21. Chapter 21

I know that this chapter is really late but I managed to squeeze it in today! And it's the holidays now so I should be able to update more frequently.

The weight of Odin's death weighed heavy upon Thor's shoulders as he trudged towards Asgard with Hela following him tentatively. She wanted to ask many question but she knew that now was not the time.  
She could not wait to reach the gate of Asgard because when she did she would become Aesir like the rest. No more being half dead. Her excitement was hard to contain but she kept her face solemn for Thor's sake.  
Meanwhile Thor held the flower in his hand. He stared down at it as he walked, wondering how something so small and delicate could cause so much despair.  
How would he tell his mother that her husband was dead?  
How would he explain to Torunn about her grandfather?  
She would not understand; he had yet to explain to her about death.  
He could hear Hela's light footsteps behind him.  
With his father gone Thor already felt as though some of himself had been taken away.  
His father had been his guide through life. Taught him right from wrong and most of all taught him how to be a just king.  
He continued to walk with his head down and didn't stop until Hela let out a gasp of awe.  
Slowly, he lifted his head to see the large shining buildings of Asgard.  
Golden spires rose high into the clear blue sky.  
With a large sigh Thor walked towards Heimdall who bowed his head respectively.  
Heimdall must have seen the whole seen and understood Thor's miserable expression.  
He moved out of the way to allow them to pass.  
Hela felt like sprinting across the bridge. A few more steps and she would be normal.  
But living in Hel had taught her patience and she walked politely behind Thor.  
Soon they were at the golden gate.  
As soon as she put one foot over, she would be completely alive.  
Thor saw the unmasked excitement and said "Go on."  
He knew it was not right to take his sadness out on her as she had so much to be excited for.  
Nervously, she closed her eyes and shuffled her foot forward.  
A cold breeze blew over her body, it tingled her face and her arms.  
Where there was only bones she felt flesh growing. When she opened her eyes she looked down at her hands.  
Two living hands, warm and pink.  
She felt around her face, no longer hard and brittle and she had two eyes. Two eyes! And a full head of hair.  
A large smile crept across her face. A full smile.  
Thor beamed at her and said "You look just like him. He'll be so happy to see you."  
Inside he felt a tiredness that no sleep could quench but this was the largest change in Hela's life, he could at least look happy for her.  
"Let us go to the palace. Your new home." Thor said.  
Hela beamed at him and followed.  
After lots of crowds and people muttering Thor and Hela made it back to the palace.  
"They'll warm up to you in time." Thor said.  
Hela face was pink with excitement.  
"There was so many people!" She said.  
Suddenly, Frigga came running down the stairs with a worries expression on her face.  
"Where's your father?" She asked.  
Of course she would have been able to sense something wrong. She and Odin shared a magical link.  
"Mother, fathers dead..."

I hope you liked it and I would write more but my phone batteries dying!  
I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'm really excited because I'm going to see Thor 2 in three days!  
(It comes out in the 30th October in the UK!)


End file.
